


夜间飞行

by Helen_Towersky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU-Modern, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_Towersky/pseuds/Helen_Towersky
Summary: 描写流练笔爽文，小情侣调情





	夜间飞行

**Author's Note:**

> 起因是，突然想写这样一个雨中的场景，于是糊了  
小情侣调情，我屑，依旧现代au和描写流和被bgm带跑，练习  
我发现一件事，原来我最喜欢的不是che也不是模型che而是x暗示，艹【我笔下的模型che也是x暗示的一种！！x】  
无意在里面写了舰团一个朋友的名字，每次看到那里都有点儿违和233  
bgm：When the rain-void

当Carolina走出门时，下雨了。  
夏天一向是多雨的，炎热的空气像是熔岩在滚动，硕大的雨滴倾盆而下蒸发，地球在升温，城市在升温，人心在升温，水银球达顶，然后爆炸破碎。当下雨的时候吟游诗人会唱起他的颂词，但钢铁森林中没有诗人的容身之处，所以没有人唱歌，而歌声本身便是不被允许的存在，人们将音符的意象埋葬在钢筋水泥里。  
或许是因为到了夏末初秋换季的时候，这场雨虽然不像润物的春雨那般温柔，但是也少了酷夏的燥热，潮湿感的闷热之间掺杂着随着秋枫生起的凉意，竟显得柔和，柔和得让人战战兢兢地用“手下留情”来形容。Carolina在眺望远方，从近郊的家去眺望灯火通明的不夜城，乌云覆盖着星月，穹顶之下的夜幕只有人工的光源去照亮，有光的夜幕还算是夜幕吗？这种问题大概也只有哲学家会去思考。向往彩虹色的光？说自己同情那片泡沫折射出的虚幻还比较接近她现在的心境。她的眼神并非毫无感情但也不是炽热如火的热烈，平静似水，她的眼瞳里没有黑影的波澜。  
现在正在下雨，雨滴滴在她的发间滴在她的袖口，这叫薄外套穿在她身上显得宽松，袖口长了一截。她拉了拉袖子，露出半截手指去捏着外套软软的布料，感受到了水打湿衣物的潮湿。她伸手去摸热裤口袋里的烟和打火机想点烟，但是一滴雨滴打湿了烟卷，按下打火机跳出的火苗消失掉了，现在正在下雨。Carolina摸了一下搭在左侧锁骨上发丝末梢的水滴，她只能看见自己的发尾，没有光的时候她那明亮的猩红色长发像是变暗了一个色调，轻轻束在长发中下部分的细发绳松得似乎随时都会滑落，她没有在意。  
对着夹在指缝之间的烟发愣，这烟抽得大概会让她怀有有一份扫墓人的心境，为某个人亦或是为这个世界，她假想了这样的情感，仅仅是想了想，毕竟那个结果也只是一个“大概”，在这片夜空下，自由的她不需要拥有这种心境。打火机的金属外壳和水没有完美的相性，她擦掉滴在打火机上的雨滴，再次试图去点烟，点着了，淡淡的烟雾萦绕而起。  
雨消失了，Carolina回头去看站在自己身后的Washington，他撑着伞追上她了。她一直知道他在自己身后，因为现在她对上了他的眼，所以她露出了笑容，发自真心的笑。 明白了对方的意思，一起回去吧，Washington说着想去拉Carolina的手，不过被Carolina先伸出左手握住了自己撑着伞的右手，暖暖的。然后，便是在伞布下的阴影、沙沙的雨声、耳侧的凉风之间的，深吻。  
今天Carolina给Washington留下的印记最像小孩子的恶作剧，她的口红还没有擦掉，Washington的唇间沾上了一点水红色，口红的颜色有点亮。这其实并不是Carolina刻意而为的结果，她的确忘了，这个吻是一如既往的心血来潮，自由自在地。用纸巾帮Washington擦掉这个不太暧昧的小痕迹后，她抬手又去摸了摸他柔软的金发，像是给小猫顺毛，如果Washington真的是一只小猫咪，那么他现在一定会动动耳朵，开心地晃着尾巴。  
低下头，Washington想去抱住Carolina，将自己的脸颊凑在她的颈间，像猫对主人撒娇。Carolina扶住Washington的肩示意着手中点燃的香烟，说先回去洗个澡洗掉这身烟味。Washington摇摇头说他不介意，与其他香烟不同，这个烟的气味是一股清淡却迷人的香，似乎还有一丝糖果的甜，Carolina身上的气味和手中女士香烟的烟味，究竟是谁渗入了谁，Washington想尝尝这个味道，于是在Carolina吸了一口烟后，他又吻了她一口。他想这么做，于是他做了。  
自由，他们是自由的，他们随心所欲，他们所有的举动都是依着自己和对方的心。在这个漆黑的星球上他们是对方的光，照亮着彼此的眼。青钝色的太阳也好，腐蚀性的雨也罢，没有什么能让他们停下脚步，正如穿行在雨中，正如夜间的自由飞行。雨和寒意仍未消散终止，但是这和他们又有什么关系呢，他们正牵着对方的手。  
此刻，他们的眼，他们的无名指，他们的唇，都反射着光带着亮点，宛如夜中的星光，宛如飞行的红点。  
这个口味的香烟是甜的。  
然后，她再次帮他擦了擦嘴唇。


End file.
